Visiting A Friend
by Monique Lavictoire
Summary: A little brunette's come to Kanto to see a "friend". She seeks help from the Gym Leader, Green, to find said friend and they get closer day by day. Green x Lyra. Rated T because I'm a tad paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh gosh I love these two to bits! Anyways, please ignore all of Lyra's stuttering and enjoy! (And review!)_

_-Mo_

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Green was taking a leisurely stroll in the Viridian Forest, just like he always did most Saturday mornings. It was just so relaxing to walk around in there and pretend that everything was right with the world. The shaggy-haired boy often found himself lost in his own thoughts when he was here.

The surprising feeling of getting a water droplet in his eye brought him back to reality. He blinked the water out of his eyelashes and looked up at the trees. He remembered that there was a dreadful storm the night before.

_Thank goodness I decided to wear my boots today, _he thought, while looking down at the mud caked on his grandfather's old, leather boots.

Green heard a faint, high-pitched sound. What was it? A small Pokemon squealing for help?

Or...a girl bawling her eyes out because she'd been trapped under a fallen tree for the most part of the night before. The young man cautiously walked towards her and knelt down beside her.

"Um, can you stop crying? I'll get you out of there, just please...calm down." He quietly told her.

She nodded quickly, a blush slowly appearing her face. He was truly a handsome young man, just like a fairy tale prince.

"Alright, I'll make my Machamp lift the tree off your legs. Try not to move too much." The golden-brown-eyed boy said as he stood.

She put her hand on her head and furrowed her brow. Where could her hat possibly be? She looked around the small clearing, not hearing what Green was saying.

"Yo, pigtails! Are you listening to me?", He loomed above her, arms crossed and tapping his foot. He was trying to keep a cool head but, this girl was pushing his buttons. He had other places to be and errands to do!

"I-I was looking for my hat and I have a name, you know! It's Lyra!" The petite girl said with a scowl. So much for her fairy tale prince theory, huh?

"Tch. Girls." He muttered while rolling his eyes. "Okay, Machamp, let's make this quick. One...two...three-!"

"Yow, ow, ow, ow! M-my ankle!" She screeched , tears welling in her big hazel eyes.

Machamp threw the log to the other end of the clearing.

"Wh-wha-?" Green squatted next to her and examined her twisted ankle. Definitely sprained. "Is this for real..?" He let out a long sigh.

"Um...can you walk?" He stood and held out his hand for the girl to take. She hesitated then took it and carefully attempted to put weight on her leg. She thought she was fine until a jolt of pain shot up her right leg. She tripped backwards but, Green quickly pulled her by the arm before she fell.

He sat her down on a nearby rock and took the time to return Machamp to it's Pokéball.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I...was really worried no one would come around...Y-you can go now. I'll be able to make it myself." Lyra insisted.

"Sorry to say but, on that leg you aren't making it anywhere." Green pointed out. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't." She muttered.

"Well then, where _are _you from, little miss?" he asked.

"...Little miss?" She giggled. "I'm from New Bark Town, in the Johto region." Lyra answered with a beaming smile.

"Johto? What the hell are you doing out here, then?" He questioned her, arms crossed once more.

"Ugh! Why exactly are you grilling me like this? Can't you see I'm in pain!" She shouted at him.

"A-and if you must know, I'm here to see a...uh, a friend." Lyra mumbled. She felt bad for exploding on the boy, even if he didn't seem to be bothered by her anger.

He held out a bottle of water to the girl. "What, so you've got a boyfriend? Tch. He should be taking better care of a girl like you then." What did that last part mean? He didn't even know himself.

"I-it's not like that, okay!" Her cheeks were burning. "And what do you mean a 'girl like me'?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now are you coming or not? Either I give you a piggy back ride to Viridian City or you stay here and rot on that rock." He said to her while crouching below her seat on the large rock.

"WHAT? You can't just give me a piggy back ride there!" She shrieked frantically.

"Oh _come on_, don't be such a pansy, I'm not going to kidnap you. Just hurry up!"

* * *

_ I know it would've made more sense if Green just made his Machamp carry her but, let's it was tired from the lifting ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry if it's kind of short and boring but, I promise it'll get better in the next chapter! Reviews always appreciated~_

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaand up!" The little brunette jumped onto the taller boy's back. Her eyes flew open as she felt his hands grab hold of her thighs. He adjusted his hands carefully so he wouldn't touch her rear-end. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if he did.

She buried her face into his shoulder, cheeks red hot. _This is so embarassing!_, she thought.

He started walking out of the clearing and asked her if she was alright. From then on, everything was quiet until they were a couple of minutes away from the exit.

"It's Green." He said to Lyra, who was resting her chin on his left shoulder.

"Huh? What's green?" She asked innocently.

"My name, damn it!" He was so tired of people asking him what was green.

Why couldn't his parents have given him a normal name? It probably was the same for his childhood friend and old rival, Red. He wondered if their parents had teamed up and decided to name their kids after colours. Green would definitely have to ask Red's mother about that.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! I think Green's a nice name!" She said almost frivolously.

She'd definitely heard that name before but...where?

"Tch," he smirked, "you're a terrible liar y'know. But, nice try."

The red and blue clad girl puffed her cheeks out. "My mother always tells me that. She says I'm still a little kid on the inside." She said with a pout.

"Well, I most certainly wonder why!" The young man laughed charmingly.

What do you know, she's actually kind of cute. Probably too young for Green, but cute nonetheless.

What _was_ her age? Thirteen? He decided to ask her.

"So, how old are you anyways?"

"Sixteen!" That bright smile returning to her face, "What about you?"

"Uh, I'm turning nineteen in three weeks." Jeez, he was getting old. Sort of.

And she was rather miniscule for a sixteen-year-old.

"Wicked! So, you are definitely inviting me to your birthday party, right?" She assumed.

"Wicked? That's so...old-school." He mused.

A birthday party...He hadn't had one in ages. Daisy usually just bought his favourite cake and they ate it together at their home in Pallet Town. The last party he had was the time when Red smashed Green's head into his own birthday cake when he'd turned twelve. Bad memories.

They finally reached Viridian City, the girl still on the boy's back, her legs bumping his sides and her arms resting on his chest.

One thing was wrong. Very wrong.

The Pokémon Center was closed.

Green yelled in frustration.

"How is this bloody possible? A Pokémon Center! Closed! What if there was a Trainer and their Pokémon was in serious pain after I totally whooped their ass in a battle and it needed to be checked up right away? But, _noooooo,_ the Viridian City Pokémon Center was closed so IT DIED. Do you know how bad this will look on me, the Gym Leader of this city? And speaking of me being the Gym Leader, I demand this Pokémon Center be opened this very instant!" He shouted, almost insanely.

"Green, could you put me down on that bench? I'm getting sorta dizzy from your yelling." She groaned tiredly.

"Sure, whatever." He obliged. Then, he kept yelling at everyone who walked by and kept at it for fifteen more minutes.

"Apparently, the Pokémon Center got flooded by one of the big Water-type Pokémon staying there and all the other Pokémon got transferred elsewhere and all the rooms are drenched and a bunch of stuff isn't working AND I AM FREAKING OUT." Everything just fell out of his mouth, word by word, at top speed. "Where the heck are you going to stay?" He flailed his arms about.

"Aw, you're worried about me? I'm touched!" She dramatically put her hands on her heart then laughed. "Why don'tcha let me stay at your house? You've got a spare room, right?"

"Yeah but... N-no! You can't just stay in my house! What if someone calls the police on me? My reputation will be over!" He said frantically

"Don't worry, as long as you don't do anything to me no one will do anything to you! And I trust that, you, as the all powerful Gym Leader of the gracious Viridian City, won't do anything to harm this precious little girl." She batted her eyelashes expectantly, hands locked together next to her cheek.

"Oh, you're good," He couldn't believe he actually fell for that, "I guess you could stay until the Center opens up again, but if you do anything stupid I'm kicking you out. And I'm only letting you stay 'cause I don't want you loitering the streets of my city!" The Gym Leader waggled an accusing finger at her.

"That's great. Now, do you know first aid? This thing is killing me." Lyra said pointing to her extended leg.

This girl certainly liked to jump from topic to topic.

"Yeah, yeah. It's something all Gym Leaders gotta know...I'm not sure why. Whatever, just hop on, we're leaving."

* * *

_I have no idea why all the chapters are ending with Green making Lyra hop onto his back but, whatever. Again, really sorry for the shortness T_T_

_-Mo_


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize for the poopie chapter. I'm trying not to go so fast but, I'm really impatient. Please, please review!_

* * *

And so they walked, or rather, _Green_ walked to his house with the girl on his back again.

His house was all the way on the other side of town, a couple blocks away from his Gym.

She was fast asleep this time and her limbs flew around limply. He couldn't carry her anymore. He felt like he was carrying a dead body.

"Hey,...kid" He groaned, "Wake uuuuuup..."

"Mmmwaddayawaaaant..." She mumbled, clearly only semi-conscious.

"Get off my back or I will drop you on the ground." He growled.

"Mmokay, okay. Hold yer horses, mister..." Lyra yawned quietly.

She slowly slid down his back, almost Slakoth like, and hopped to the nearest bench and crashed out.

Green grunt and followed her to the bench. His back stung as he bent to sit by the girl's feet.

Today was really out of routine for him. His Saturday mornings usually consisted of walks and grocery shopping. Not carrying a little brunette from Johto on his back all day long. Now, he's going to have to _live_ with her for probably _a whole week. _Even so, it was his own fault for being such a sucker for compliments, he'll just have to deal with it. It'll only be for a little while anyways... right?

He glanced over at his housemate for the week. Lyra. The Latin name for the lyre, a musical instrument. Beautiful and graceful, yet so simple. He couldn't say as much for the bearer of the name. She was just loud...And kinda cute, when she was asleep. He'd read about her name in an Astronomy book he picked up at the library a couple of years ago. There was a constellation with the name. It was small but it shone brightly in the sky. He suddenly saw why the girl's parents had named her Lyra. She was small in stature but had a strong personality.

"Can we get some burgers?"

Why, speak of the devil.

"Yeah, I guess we could. There's a place across the street from my house that has some really good stuff, so we could go there if you want." He remembered the delicious smells that wafted into his house when the windows were opened. "Not right now, though. My back is...dead."

"Can we go in fifteen minutes? I'm starving." The brunette asked, her hand resting on her growling stomach.

"Uh-huh, I'm pretty hungry myself." Green confessed. There was no doubt that she'd been hungrier than he was. Lyra had been stuck in the forest since the day before, probably missing supper and breakfast.

After fifteen minutes, of stretching, lying down and "walking it off", the pair finally set off for the long awaited burgers.

* * *

_In the next chapter, they'll happily eat their burgers. However, once at Green's house, Lyra's going to bring up a topic that makes him wonder why she knows about it._

_-Mo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh, SO bloody sorry for not updating in such a long time sorry sorry sorry _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter thought!_

_-Mo_

* * *

"I think these..." Lyra swallowed hard, "...are the best burgers..." And took a sip of her chocolate milkshake. "...in the whole universe."

Green had never, ever seen a girl this small eat so much in his life. She'd ordered two double cheeseburgers, two orders of fries and one large milkshake, while he only had a hamburger and a single order of fries with an iced tea.

"You'll get fat, you know." He said while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Mmmf..." The girl chewed. "Nah, I've got a fast metabolism." She pointed to her belly. "Runs in the family."

"Oh... Well, don't eat with your mouth full. It's embarrassing." Was all he could manage as he continued to watch her wolf down all that food.

How...? He decided not to dwell on it too much and ate his own food.

When she was done eating, Lyra let out a groan of satisfaction. She had her hands on her stomach, which seemed to have grown quite a bit.

"That was so freaking delicious, holy _cow._" She stated.

"It was." Green agreed. "Um, you've got a little... something..." He rubbed the side of his mouth to tell her where it was in her face.

"Here?" She reached for her face.

The boy slapped her hand away from her face. "Not with your hand, stupid!" He grabbed a napkin and leaned forward to wipe the bit of ketchup off her lip. "Uh, thanks...Green..." Lyra awkwardly looked down, trying to hide her face which had turned a violent shade of red.

When she realized he wasn't saying anything she looked up at him to see he had his face in his hands.

"Sorry. I'm such an idiot...Let's just go." He called the waitress over and quickly paid for their meal.

When they got to his house, Green immediately showed Lyra to her new room. It was up the stairs and through the first door on the right. There were only two other doors on the second floor. The first on the left being the bathroom and the middle door being Green's bedroom. His room was bigger than Lyra's but that would only be natural.

"I'm going to take a looong nap now. Good night...day...whatever." She yawned.

"Wait, I need to put something on your ankle first." He replied.

"Okay. Can I let my Eevee out of his Pokeball?" The girl asked.

"Yeah but, don't let it break anything."

He came back a few minutes later with bandages in his hand to find her already curled up on the bed holding her Eevee. She looked so peaceful, lying there in a little ball. The tension in her face had disappeared and she looked quite happy. He almost didn't wake her from her rather adorable state but, he thought better of it. If Green didn't put the bandages on her ankle now it might not heal by the end of the week.

"Hey, kid. Wake up." He said calmly, giving her arm a small shake. "You can go back to sleep in two minutes."

"Mmmkay..." She slid her legs over the side of the bed, her Eevee still in her arms.

The girl slid off her white thigh-high stockings, revealing silky smooth legs.

Green, who was seated cross-legged on the carpeted floor, seemed to be very interested in the royal blue wall to his left.

"I don't think it's that bad. At least it doesn't hurt as much as it did before." She assured.

"Tch, you're telling me. It looks like nothing even happened to it! I guess my awesomeness healed you." Green snorted.

"Haha, veeery funny, mister." Lyra said sarcastically.

"Thanks." The boy smirked. "Anyways, I'm still going to wrap it up so it can heal properly."

He lightly grabbed her leg and faintly smiled at how soft it was. He subconsciously slid his hand slowly down to where her ankle was hurt.

Suddenly, Lyra slapped him. Hard. A five-star to the left cheek. She drew her knees to her chest.

"Pervert!" She cried.

"What the he-!"

"Don't lie to me! I saw that creepy smile!" She squealed.

Her Eevee started to growl ferociously at him.

"Shut it, short stuff!" Green snapped at the small Pokemon but, it still didn't back down. That probably got it even more angry.

"Anyways, Lyra, listen to me." He sighed "I completely apologize for doing whatever I've done. Now please, let me wrap your leg in these bandages so it heals properly, okay?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. She found it funny when he was serious like that

"Whatever, just don't do anything weird or I'm leaving."

"I promise." He laughed.

She hesitated at first but finally put her legs down.

Neither said a word while Green worked on her ankle. Lyra sat on the edge of her new bed, playing with her Eevee. The Gym Leader didn't mind the silence. It helped him concentrate on the task at hand.

When he was done he told her to go back to sleep.

"Are you gonna come down for supper?" He asked, standing at the door.

"You bet." She rolled onto her side and returned to the position she was in before her nap was interrupted.

Green slowly went down the stairs and lazily ran his hand over the banister. He laughed to himself. He remembered that day two years ago when Red popped in randomly. His friend had gone to the bathroom on the second floor and when he came to the stairs he decided to slide down the banister. Definitely not one of the more brilliant ideas Red's had. On the way down, he'd fallen backwards onto a small table by the stairs, thus snapping it in half. At least it wasn't a long fall for the black-haired boy so he didn't hurt himself. Green had worriedly run to the spot where he'd fallen only to find him lying on his back in the remains of the table laughing uncontrollably. So much for his title as the so-called "graceful" Kanto Region Champion.

He decided to take a quick nap on the couch rather than wait around for Lyra to wake up. She'll be out for the next few hours anyways, so it couldn't hurt.

The Gym Leader woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He checked the time on the TV box; 6:30. He started his nap at 2:30...Four hours? He perked his ears at a sound coming from the kitchen. Sizzling? What in the world? He tiredly walked towards the noise.

"Lyra, that you..?"

"Yes, sir! Check it out, I'm making penne with alfredo sauce. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. Plus, you were asleep when I woke up and I didn't feel like waiting." She turned to look at him, stirring the sauce in a pan.

"Hmm, well, you're welcome." He said. "Smells good. And, uh, sorry for not waking up earlier." He went to sit at the round table and waited for her to finish cooking.

When she was done, she handed him plate of the penne and a fork. Then she sat down with her own plate.

"How did you get the stuff to make this anyway? It definitely wasn't in my pantry, seeing as I have no idea what alfredo sauce is." Green asked with a mouthful of pasta.

"I bought it." She responded bluntly.

The boy's eyes flew open. "You went outside?" He stood up and smacked his hands onto the table, making everything on the table shake. He had a genuinely worried but yet almost angry look on his face. "But what about your leg, you could have fallen and made it worse then-" He took his seat once again, seeing her slightly frightened face. "Sorry..." He sighed. Anyways, where did you learn to cook like this? It's really good."

The girl quickly recovered and smiled. "My father's a chef! He studied all over the world and cooked for famous people and taught me how to cook too!"

Green merely let out a laugh that didn't sound the least convincing. He stood, grabbed the plates and walked to the sink. "Thanks for the food. I'll wash the dishes myself, so go to sleep."

"Well, if you insist!" Lyra gave him a smile, a really cute one that Green liked a lot.

She walked out of the room and left him to the dishes.

Maybe she would be the one who could help him deal with the suffering, the nightmares. She seemed kind and helpful enough...He couldn't possibly say that about someone he'd just met though, could he? But she probably would be better than Daisy or Red ever were. If Green ever mentioned anything about it, Daisy would burst into tears and mumble incomprehensible things until she fell asleep. And Red just tried to avoid the subject as much as possible because it made him uncomfortable. No help at all.

At that moment, he felt someone prod him in the back. He grunted and asked "What is it, kid?".

Lyra stood beside him now clutching his forearm firmly in her hand. "D'you wanna tell me what's wrong?" She asked quietly. "I'm worried about you."

"Why the sudden question?" He laughed nervously. "And there's nothing wrong at all."

_Shit...she caught on. _He thought.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell always when someone's lying." She said very seriously, letting go of his arm.

Green slowly turned away and sighed. He then looked back at her, straight in the eye.

"That's...something for another time. And I'll tell you what it is. Someday."

As she stared into his golden eyes, she realized something. She realized that that was the very first time he'd shown his true emotions to her. It was quite frightening, really. He'd suffered so much pain. Something she could never, ever relate to. And soon, she would learn this boy's secrets, the things he would never usually share. She would wait for him, patiently. So she simply nodded and walked out once more.

She stopped in the doorway. "Nice apron by the way."

Green looked down, confused by what she'd said, then rolled his eyes. Stupid frilly, pink apron.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Pokemon isn't mine at all~

**A/N: **Aishhh, it's been a really long while since I've updated this and I am super sorry T~T  
BUT, I have a valid reason. I lost my notes for this fic and got really unmotivated after that and took forever to try and remember what happens.

Any way, I really hope you guys don't hate me and will keep reading and reviewing.

Please enjoy~

* * *

She walked out of her new bedroom, her slight limp making her footsteps thump on the carpeted floor, and out into the hallway. Maybe it was weird to talk to Green after that brief, some-what emotional chat, but she couldn't go to bed in the clothes she was wearing. Then she stared down at the silhouette on the first floor. The Gym Leader sat on the couch, legs apart, left arm propped on the arm-rest and his hand cupping his chin. He was watching one of those "ghost tracking" shows, television blinking in his face. One of the trackers was climbing up a set of stairs to the attic. He'd apparently heard something coming from there.

Just then, Green heard a sort of bump. He'd thought it was simply part of the show so he ignored it.

_Badump._

There it was again.

And again. He fidgeted and slightly changed his position on the couch.

Green definitely was not creeped out or anything. Nope.

Then the source of the bumps spoke. "Um, Green, can I borrow a shirt or someth-"

The young man yelled a high-pitched yell and accidentally tripped over the coffee table in front of him causing him to fall to the ground in an attempt to stand. "HOLY CRAP. Lyra, you scared the living _hell_ out of me!" He breathed.

The girl laughed until she choked for air. "That," She sucked in some air, "has got to be the manliest thing you've ever done."

"Hey!" He said, clearly trying not to laugh at himself. "In my defense, I've only known you for a day, so that couldn't possibly be THE manliest thing I've ever done, right?" He joked. "...Uh, what is it?"

"Yeah, er, would you mind lending me a shirt that I can wear as pyjamas? I didn't think I'd need to bring any when I packed so..."

He'd already gotten up from the floor and climbed up the stairs to where Lyra was standing. "Tch. Idiot." He flicked her forehead, making her flinch in surprise. "Come to my room, I'll find you something."

When she finally half-walked, half-wobbled her way to his room, she found the older boy crouched in front of his drawers, searching through the bottom drawer.

Lyra sat at the end of his bed and picked up a picture frame on his desk. She made a pouty face and said, "Dawww, you used to be such a cutie!"

"What do you mean 'used to'? Are you forgettin' whose house you're in?" He threw an oversized black t-shirt at her face.

He fumbled some more in his drawers."Here, you wanna wear these too?" Now he held up a pair of light grey boxers, adorned with drawings of all the Eevee evolutions. "I never wore 'em."

"Yeah, I'll wear them. Thanks." She took the boxer shorts and immediately put them down beside her lap. "Now, tell me, is this the Kanto Region Champion? You know, Red?" She asked him impatiently when she grabbed the picture frame. She pointed to a little boy who was crying and had messy black hair. He was holding hands with a tiny, smiling Green, who was missing both of his front teeth.

"Haha, yes it is. Tch, he used to be such a crybaby." He muttered nostalgically. "Those are his parents." His mother was a pretty, kind-looking housewife and his father, who had his arm around her, wore a suit and had the same black hair and red eyes as his son.

"And who's this? And this?..." She went on like that until she pointed at every remaining person in the photograph she found minutes before. They were all smiling happily, like a big family.

Green simply sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. Strangely close for someone he'd just met that morning. His new housemate didn't seem to mind or notice, though. He leaned against her warm arm and pointed to the first person on the right. "Gramps. Better known as Professor Oak. Then there's Daisy, my older sister..." He pointed to the smiling girl in the green dress standing closest to the camera. She looked almost exactly like her little brother. Same hair colour, same thin lips and somewhat pointy nose. Just her eyes were different. They were huge and were the colour of autumn. Light green with orange and yellow spots.

"Wowie, she's _really_ pretty..." Lyra marvelled with wide eyes.

"Hah. She used to be, now she can't even take care of herself any more. Stupid girl." The Gym Leader said bluntly.

She looked at him, confused. "...Don't say things like that about your family. And if she 'can't even take care of herself any more' why don't _you_ help her? That's what family is for, right?"

He snatched the picture out of her hand and placed it back on his desk, face down. "Yeah, sure." Green mumbled sadly. He handed her the t-shirt and boxers and placed a hand on his own head. "Go to bed. Your leg needs rest, and I've got to wake up for work tomorrow." He lazily ran a hand through his hair and shooed her out of the room.

The boy shut off his lights, closed his door and wiggled under the covers in his bed, where he found his sleeping Umbreon. He grabbed her and held her close to his chest as he settled down to fall asleep.

_'Man, that girl makes me feel weird', _He thought and shut his eyes.

Green woke up at 7 o'clock, as usual, to go to work. He'd never had a hard time waking up, although no one ever believed him when he said that, for some reason. He strode slowly to the bathroom with his pyjama pants hanging loosely around his hips.

_'Since when do I wear pants to sleep..?' _The brown haired boy wondered. He usually only sleeps in briefs, and a t-shirt if he was feeling extra classy.

The Gym Leader turned the radio on and undressed himself in front of the mirror. He leaned towards it, trying to pick the eye poop out of the corner of his eye. Just then he heard a familiar sound coming from the radio. It was a kind of thumping noise, and suddenly a man's voice saying "Can you feel my heartbeat?". Green smiled because shamelessly enjoyed this song, despite it being by a boyband. So, he jumped into the shower and sang to it loudly and dramatically, with hand movements and all.

After his shower he walked out of the bathroom, all casually, with a towel wrapped around him. He looked down the stairs and noticed that his Umbreon was going into the kitchen by herself, which is weird because she usually doesn't go anywhere Green isn't. So, he followed her there, curious. He climbed down the stairs, holding on to his towel and sneaked over to the kitchen.

He peeked inside the room and immediately fell to the ground as his towel slipped out of his hands at the sight of a girl in his kitchen. The events of the day before hit him like a train.

So that's why he was wearing pants, huh?

* * *

__I'll definitely be updating more often now that I'm ~back in the game~ or whatever so keep coming back and thanks for reading!

**Sidenote:** Soooo, anyone think they can guess what song Green was singing in the shower? I'll reveal it next time~ :D


End file.
